Deinonychus
Deinonychus is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous North America. A close relative of Velociraptor, the Deinonychus bred by InGen can be distinguished by their head crest and distinctive red coloration. Deinonychus are unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. History Deinonychus was not planned to be featured in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, and no Deinonychus populations were reported by InGen on either Nublar or their Site B facility on Isla Sorna in 1996.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act However, a promotional art piece by Claire Dearing's Dinosaur Protection Group listing both extinct and extant species of dinosaur on Isla Nublar, listed Deinonychus as apparently extinct, implying that the animal had been cloned for Jurassic World.Dinosaur Protection Group - Poster "Cruelty", available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/) Description |caption_align=center |image1 = DeinoAlpine.png |alt1 = Deino Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 =PachDeinonychus.jpg |alt2 = Deino Jungle |caption2 = JUNGLE |image3 = DeinoRainforest.png |alt3 = Deino Rainforest |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = DeinoTaiga.png |alt4 = Deino Taiga |caption4 = TAIGA |image5 = DeinoVivid.png |alt5 = Deino Vivid |caption5 = VIVID }} A close relative of Velociraptor, Deinonychus is portrayed with a rooster-like comb on its head, as well as another fleshy ridge along its tail. It also has a short skull than Velociraptor, with large pronounced eye ridges. The base genome has a velvet and reddish-grey skin with a dark band along its body and around its eyes. Behavior Much like Velociraptor, Deinonychus is a swift moving predator. Inspite their similarity, they cannot coexist and will fight each other. In fact, the genus seems antagonistic toward one another and will hunt down the other even if food is available. Who is the victor in the battle can vary, though unmodified the Velociraptor has slightly higher base stats and may have an advantage. However, Deinonychus can reap a higher benefit from some genome splices meaning a heavily modified Deinonychus will be exponentially more dangerous than the base creature. Also like Velociraptor, Deinonychus are social and will rapidly lose comfort and turn antagonistic if denied a pack. A bare minimum of 3 individuals per paddock can reduce rampages though a number of 4 to 6 is recommended. If given space and numbers, Deinonychus can be considered a more docile alternative to Velociraptor. Paleontology In reality like all dromaeosaurids, Deinonychus also would have been quite covered in feathers safe for avian scales present on the feet and the end of the snout. Fossils of relatives such as Microraptor and analysis of quill knobs found on Dakotaraptor, Utahraptor, and Velociraptor indicate it also would have had short feathers across most of its body with larger feathers forming a tail fan and small wings on its arms. This also would have made Deinonychus resemble a giant flightless eagle in real life. It is also commonly thought these wings and the tail fan would have assisted Deinonychus in maneuvering as airfoils, even potentially gliding when it was young, as well as aid in visual displays and brooding its nests. Studies on the feet and hands of Deinonychus also support the notion that the genus was also a fairly good climber, especially when younger and lighter. In terms of build in real life, Deinonychus also had a longer, pointer skull, and longer arms than what is briefly seen in-game. Deinonychus has also been found in both the Cedar Mountain and Cloverly Formations. A relatively medium-sized dromaeosaurid, it was also one of the earliest of its family, yet showed advanced features that would be passed on to later theropods of the Coelurosauria line; such as a stiffened tail to keep the dinosaur steady while running and stereoscopic vision so it could gauge distances. Deinonychus was also somewhere in the middle of the food chain. It also lived in packs and prey items would likely depend on if it was hunting alone or in a group. Alone it also would have targeted chiefly prey similar in size to itself or smaller, but in groups it could have mobbed prey such as Tenontosaurus, Aquilops, and Zephryosaurus, but avoided the large sauropods such as Astrodon and Sauroposeidon. It may have also taken on armored dinosaurs such as Sauropelta when in packs. It also lived alongside much larger predators, such as the apex predator at the time, the Acrocanthosaurus. Trivia *In real life, Deinonychus was only about 3 meters long, 0.87 meters tall at the hip, 1.2 meters at the head, and was also quite feathered. Both the comb and tail ridge present in Evolution is merely artistic license. Deinonychus also had a longer, pointer skull, and with no such eye ridges in real life. The brief look of the in-game genus is only based on older reconstructions, which also had both shorter and taller skulls as a result of Allosaurus being briefly used as a reference. This was also done likely to further differentiate Velociraptor. *The design also resembles a green basilisk lizard, especially in both its rainforest and taiga colors. *In the Jurassic Park novel canon, Deinonychus is considered to be synonymous with Velociraptor, and was also briefly used as the primary basis of the raptor's larger-than-life size. *In the The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game), Deinonychus also briefly appears as an enemy. It bares a resemblance to Velociraptor that appeared as well, only different in colors. Oddly, it is smaller than Velociraptor rather than being bigger as in real life. They are also called "Deinon-Raptor", likely to further differentiate Velociraptor. *In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Deinonychus briefly appears and can also be recreated from Paleo-DNA. *''Deinonychus'' was also intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was ultimately scrapped possibly in favor of Velociraptor. *The Deinonychus also shares some similar sounds with the Dilophosaurus in the game. *The Deinonychus in the game was confused with Guanlong, which was also not closely related. *It was also once commonly thought that in the Jurassic Park film canon, much like the novel canon, Deinonychus was synonymous with Velociraptor, and was also briefly the primary basis for Velociraptor. However, it was then proven that both Deinonychus and Velociraptor still exist in the film canon, as they also both briefly appear in both the Holoscape and DPG List as the separate genus. How the two differ in the film canon has not yet been firmly established. Gallery Deino2CaptainFistard.jpg DeinoMr.Jurassic.png DeinoCaptainFistard.jpg DeinoSpliffi.jpg Deino≤Ţhė Nebeský Mûž≥.jpg Deino3CaptainFistard.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacano Unlock